


Peepers works way too hard

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, Very tired commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peepers doesn't sleep enough and Sylvia's going to do something about it</p>
<p>Tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/140392345434/subject-sylvia-sneaks-onto-the-ship-to-cheer-up-a</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peepers works way too hard

The lights of the skullship were dim, the entire structure set into stealth mode as it slowly pulled away from Dominator’s estimated location. Everything had gone wrong, the Frostonium was gone, they’d only managed to give Dominator MORE power, and the wandering weirdo was around even more now.  
  
Commander Peepers stretched his arms, squinting over the latest damage reports while the lights flickered on and off. The ship did strange things when it was on low power, he looked up to the ceiling and cursed when it fell dark.  
  
“Ha, surprised you didn’t see me!” He calmed instantly at Sylvia’s voice, dismissing the mental note to contact the watchdog electrician as she came over to look at his data pad, “Ohhhhhh, too busy nerding it up, huh?”  
  
“For your information this is a highly important job that I wouldn’t expect you to understand,” He frowned, turning away to look back at the screen, “… You’ve never read a damage report before, have you?”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” She took it from him, looking it over. He didn’t make a fuss, instead sitting back in his chair and sighing under his breath. It’d been hours, and his eyesight wasn’t doing him wonders and neither was his limited focus, that on top of all of the stress and the fact that it was nearly three am (according to their ship’s clocks, that is) had really wiped him out. Even a few seconds sitting still just watching the zbornak read over the reports was lulling him.  
  
“Got a lot of damage there, C. Peeps,” He mumbled an affirmative, taking the pad back from her, “You’re not going over all that by yourself are you?”  
  
“Well, no one else is going to,” For a split second he frowned again, before any and all fight left him, “I could get Ben on it, but he’s in maintenance already.”  
  
“Just call him back! C'mon eyeball, you’re going to work yourself to death,” Her tail came up behind him, looping around him and lifting him from his chair. He let his head roll back, giving up on stopping her before he’d even tried.  
  
She walked up to the console, keeping Peepers close by while she activated the coms and searched the security feeds, “Ah, see! He’s right there, all we’ve gotta do is call him in and, ta da! You can check that baggage out from under your eye.”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re saying,” She ignored him, calling Ben in and turning the console off completely.  
  
“Okay, so where does a ‘great’ commander like you sleep around here?”  
  
He shrugged, losing energy half way through and slumping forward over her tail.  
  
She groaned, “Great. Well I guess we’re going room hunting then.”  
  
He lifted his eye as Sylvia started walking, taking note of the doors as they passed them, “We?”  
  
“Ha! Like I’m going to leave you by yourself,” She stepped over a sleeping watchdog, stepping into the lift and taking it up to floor six, “As soon as I turn my back, you’ll be right back where I found you.”  
  
“I’m not Wander,” He couldn’t keep the slight disdain from his voice, and mumbled apologetically when he got a glare, “I doubt I’ll even get up from where you dump me. I can’t feel my legs.”  
  
“Nice try, buster, but I’m still staying.”  
  
She got off the lift, stepping through the watchdog’s sleeping dorms and into the more private rooms. Peepers looked around, completely familiar with the head scientist’s room, the tailor’s storage room, and the several guest rooms (and one smooching room he refused to acknowledge). Sylvia took them into the second last guest room, dropping Peepers on the singular bed inside where he remained even after she’d pulled off his helmet.  
  
“You sure are tired, huh Peeps?”  
  
“Yeah…” He yawned, rolling onto his back and ignoring the shifting on the bed beside him as Sylvia sat down, “I’ve not had a lot of…. A lot of sleep.”  
  
“Here’s your opportunity, big and right in your eyeball,” Her smile softened, “Seriously, Peepers. Get some rest. You’re worrying me sick.”  
  
“Maybe.. I’ll just do that…” His yawn lasted longer the second time, and he rolled again to nudge his head against the zbornak’s tail. The limb wrapped around him, holding him still gently like a living blanket. Arms soon joined it, until Peepers was kept safely in the roll of Sylvia who just hugged him to herself.  
  
“Sorry, buddy,” she whispered to herself, slowly rubbing the tension in the commanding watchdog’s shoulders, “We’ll have to go visit Hater another time.”  
  
Somewhere in the ship her travelling companion was off, having an adventure without her, and for once she didn’t feel one bit bad about it.


End file.
